


Daryl Dixon Imagines

by JadeElite



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElite/pseuds/JadeElite
Summary: One shots of Daryl and Reader fics as I work on them





	1. Imagine it's Judith's Birthday

You’re wrapping skills are pathetic, to say the least, and every time you look down at the little gift in your hands your heart sinks. Not just for its outward appearance, but the fact that the little girl deserves better than a tin of shitty cookies for her birthday. You keep telling yourself you should have asked Carol for help at least, but you wanted to do it on your own. You wanted, in fact, to get Judith something special for her birthday, but options are quite limited.

Shifting from one foot to the other, you still haven’t knocked on the door despite standing there for nearly five minutes. So you’re caught by surprise when it opens. Your heart races at the sight of Daryl, his eyes are tired.

“Hey…” You half whisper. “How’s she doing?”

“She’s tired… hasn’t been sleeping…” That’s more words out of Daryl’s mouth than you’ve heard in months.

“I know it’s… I know things have been hard…” The wrapping paper crinkles in your hands as your grip tightens. Her father’s gone, her brother’s gone. All poor Judith has left is Daryl and Carol… and you. “But it’s… listen I thought… her birthday would be around now… might be nice to… do something for her.”

Daryl doesn’t respond, but his face softens a bit. You shove the gift into his hands.

“I don’t wanna disturb you any longer…” You start to turn away to leave, but Daryl catches your arm and pulls you close. 

For only a moment his lips press against yours. You melt just a little bit.

“I’m… sorry we didn’t see where things with us could go…” Daryl mumbles, resting his forehead against yours. Before it happened, before everything changed, the two of you had been on the cusp of something delightful and terrifying.

“It’s alright… things happened.” You whisper, enjoying the smell of him. “It’s… not too late… whenever you’re ready… whenever she’s ready I guess… I’d still love to try.”

Daryl smiles for the first time in what seems like years. “I’d like that.”


	2. Waking up to Daryl

           You awake with a jolt to the sound of a siren. Or so you think. When you lurch from your bed dazed and confused the unfamiliar sound slowly becomes recognizable. It is not a siren, merely an alarm, a smoke alarm installed into your Alexandrian house by long dead people. By the time you’ve pieced this together you can smell the smoke. Leaping out of bed and out of the room, you track the smoke down to the kitchen. There, you see Daryl desperately fighting a small fire he’s started on the stove, splashing water on it from the sink.

           “Jesus fucking Christ Daryl!” You half holler, grabbing a battered fire extinguisher off the wall. They teased you for picking one up ages ago on a supply run, but looks like you were right in needing it. Daryl steps back for you, and soon the fire is out, stove covered in white foam. “Get that alarm shut off before the whole town gets here…” You sigh pinch the bridge of your nose. “What were you doing… why are you even here? I thought you and Aaron wouldn’t be back for another day.”

           Daryl fiddles with the alarm for a minute, and when he fails to turn it off he proceeds to smash it with the bottom of his fist, which does the trick, permanently. “Wanted to see ya, was missin’ ya too much… So I talked him inta turnin’ back early.” He turns back to you, eyes on the floor and shuffling his feet awkwardly. “Found a boar on the way in, and there were some eggs at that new henhouse… Thought I’d surprise ya with a breakfast that ain’t spit roasted squirrel.”

           “Daryl Dixon you have never used a kitchen in yer god damn life.” You can’t help but laugh a little, finding his awkward and nervous manner to be quite cute. “Next time come get me, I’ll fix us breakfast… if the stove is still working that is.”

           He’s smiling a bit when he looks up, the way his long hair hangs over his blue eyes makes him look almost like a puppy dog. But after a moment that puppy look takes a more wolfish appearance. Blue eyes taking on a mischievous look as they ran up and down your body, smile turning into a bottom lip bite. It suddenly dawns on you. Having the house for yourself last night, (the other housemates being out on a supply run to Hilltop) you had decided to forgo pajamas in favor of sleeping in the nude.

           “So, you missed me, huh?” You tease, setting the fire extinguisher aside and slowly walking towards him. All he can manage is a nod while you drape your arms over his shoulders. “Well I missed you, a whoooole bunch.” His hands hold your bare waist, slowly running up and down your sides, enjoying the feel of your body. “How much did you miss me?” You say in a teasing way, glancing down to admire the already present bulge in his jeans.

           With a sudden hungry growl, he captures your lips in an intense kiss, and without breaking it sweeps you off your feet to hold you like a bride. The world is spinning and fast and it makes you laugh while he carries you back to your bedroom.


End file.
